Henry McCoy (Earth-2149)
; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/Decaying flesh; Covered with fur, unusually large hands and feet (shoe size: 20), pointed ears, claws, fang-like teeth | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Zombie | Education = | Origin = Zombified mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #23 | First2 = | Death = Marvel Zombies #3 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Beast’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as prime reality Earth-616's Beast. Presumably, Beast was at the Xavier Institute when it was attacked, later arriving at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier with the other X-Men and Magneto. Presiding over a motley array of superhumans, Nick Fury declared the situation so dire that it was indeed the end of the world; going on to say that regardless the personal histories of those assembled, they were all now united in the same cause. Never fully disclosing whether his role was intellectual aboard the Helicarrier or on the ground via his martial skills, at some point, McCoy becomes infected. He and the zombie Reed Richards later head for Xavier Institute, reprogramming Cerebro to search for uninfected humans. Finding a sizeable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, they and a horde of their zombified peers lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. A few of them managed to get through the magical force-field protecting the castle, confronting Dr Doom, Scarlet Witch, and Ashley J. Williams. While the Scarlet Witch is bitten by a zombified Punisher, the other two make their getaway. Presumably, Beast got held up by the risen Deadite Legion, at some point returning to New York. Eventually, his head was blown off by a Power Cosmic-imbued zombie Colonel America. | Powers = *'Genetic Atavism:' It is possible that Beast's mutation is a result of genetic atavism (or genetic traits that resurface in a species after many years of dormancy). He also possesses neotenous (or traits in a descendant that resemble those of an ancestor organism, like a chimpanzee trait in a human) characteristics, which would explain why he has a big modern brain with an ape-like physique. **'Superhuman Strength:' He possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 10 tons. **'Superhuman Agility:' He has the agility of a great ape and the acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialist and acrobat. **'Superhuman Stamina:' The Beast's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. As a result, he can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. | Abilities = *'Genius-level Intellect:' Henry McCoy possesses a genius-level intellect and is an accomplished scientist and scholar. *'Master Combatant:' The hyperactive, bouncing Beast is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Beast’s appearance seems to be based on the Blue Beast from the late 70s through to his recent more feline transformation. | Links = }} Category:Ape Form Category:Genius Intelligence Category:McCoy Family Category:Acrobats Category:Cannibals